


Drunk Dial Me More Often

by wolfqueen1015



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drunk Dialing, F/M, Gen, Linctavia mentioned - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Bellarke drabble that turned into a two part little fic. My response to the drunk dialing the wrong sibling prompt XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight In Shining Pick Up Truck

“Shit, Clarke, is that you?”

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah, princess, _you_ called me.”

“I-I’m sorry, I was looking for Tavia…” She sounded a little drunk and maybe a bit scared, which had Bellamy instantly sitting up and softening his voice.

“What do you need with O at two in the morning?”

“She d-dragged me to this party and I think she left with Lincoln, but I-.”

“Shh, princess, it’s ok. Tell me where you are.” He shoved his feet into his shoes, grabbed his keys off the bedside table and headed for the door.

“No, Bellamy, you don’t have to-.”

“I’m already headed to my car. Where am I going?”

“Uh…I’m walking down Frat Row. Toward Baker St.” That was confirmed for Bellamy a moment later when he heard guys in the background shouting and whistling, undoubtedly at Clarke. The phrase “come on, blondie, come inside” jumped out at him and he saw red.

“She left you at a _frat party_?!”

“I-.” Bellamy had already been driving a bit too fast toward Baker, which was just a few streets over from his place, when Clarke got cut off by some asshole who had apparently walked over to her. He was trying to convince Clarke to come in and wait for her ride with them. When she snapped, “Let go of me!” He all but slammed his foot on the gas.

When he pulled up a few moments later, Bellamy saw Clarke being gripped tightly by some drunken frat boy and he was out of the car in an instant. He was half way there when Clarke landed a hard punch to the guy’s face.

 

Clarke had hoped hitting the prick would make him let go but instead his hold on her arm only tightened and he dragged her roughly up against him. He smelled like beer and cigarette smoke, not a pleasant combination. Before he could do anything else, Bellamy was there, shoving him away from her. Frat-asshole took one look at the solid over six feet of tanned, menacing muscle that is Bellamy Blake and stumbled home without any further protest.

She must have shook or wobbled because the next thing she knew, he’d scooped her into his arms and carried her to his truck. When Bellamy got in, he pulled his jacket out from behind his seat and wrapped her up in it, gently tucking her in beside him.

“Are you ok, princess?”

She nodded. “Thanks, Bell.”

He started the car and headed back out of Frat Row. “That was a nice punch.”

She nuzzled against his arm and smiled up at him. “I sure hope so or else I’ve been teaching Octavia how to defend herself poorly.”

“Once you are sober, I definitely have a lot of questions for you concerning things you’ve blurted out tonight.”

“Oh!” Clarke suddenly remembered. “I can’t go home. Your sister has my keys. That’s what I was calling her for, er, trying to call her for. But your numbers are almost the same and I got you instead. A less-drunk-me would have probably gone from my contacts instead of dialing from memory but no one ever said tequila makes you smarter.”

He chuckled and started heading back toward his own apartment. “Why does she have your keys?”

“Because she had a purse with her. I stuck my stuff in there. The only reason I had my phone was because I had shoved that in my bra.”

Bellamy frowned. “Why would she leave you at the party?”

“She asked if I could find a way home on my own but I was drunk so I just kind of nodded and she ran off before I sobered up enough to realize it was too far to walk and that she’d taken my keys and my wallet so I couldn’t even get a cab.” Clarke paused. “Actually, I’d better text her because when she sees my frantic texts and realizes she has my stuff, she’s probably going to freak.”

She pulled her phone out from the shelter of Bellamy’s jacket and typed out a message to Tavia. _Problem solved. Your brother rescued me. Ttyl <3 _

Apparently he’d spotted the text, what with her almost in his lap though, it’s not like she wasn’t basically typing it next to his face. Smirking, he said, “I always wanted to be a Knight, it’s like my dreams have been realized.”

Clarke laughed, curling back up in her cocoon which, to her secret delight, smelled like him. “I’m glad someone got something out of this mess.”

“Are you saying you didn’t, princess? Because you’re getting to spend the night with me and in the morning, you’ll have the option of wearing tonight’s tequila-stained outfit or borrowing something of mine, both of which are total walk-of-shame outfits.”

She groaned against his shoulder, which had become her pillow. “Just you watch, Raven and your sister are going to have a blast with that. Also, you’re so lending me something to wear. I am taking this off as soon as we get upstairs.”

“Oh?” he arched a brow at her and she tried to ignore the way his lips curled up in that sexy way of his. “You’re going to immediately strip when we get to my apartment? You should drunk-dial me more often, Clarke.”

She reveled in the part pained and part shocked look on Bellamy’s face when the next words out of her mouth were, “Laugh now, Blake. But I know you’re actually a gentleman which means when I strip naked and climb into your bed, you’re the one who is going to have suffer not being able to do anything about it.”


	2. Cuddle-Hater No More

Unfortunately for Clarke’s ego, her sober-self remembered every gory detail of her drunk-self’s escapades the previous night. Primarily that she had in fact stripped to her underwear, thrown her clothes on the floor and curled up in Bellamy’s bed. Though, as she recalled the appreciative and pained look on his face, she didn’t regret that so much anymore. She slowly became aware that there was a mass of warmth at her back and she also recollected she’d insisted he climb in with her. Bellamy Blake was a natural heater and Clarke had been half frozen when they’d gone to bed.

She rolled over to find Bellamy facing away from her, his messy brown curls sticking up in the most adorable way. Clarke resisted the urge to sigh at the expanse of tan, freckled flesh that was revealed to her. She was a bit of a blanket hog and he had just one corner of the comforter pulled over his legs. He was wearing just his black briefs and damn…just _damn_. Even though she’d seen a shirtless and even a pantsless Bellamy before, there was never any getting used to how hot he was. She almost wished they didn’t live in a state where it snowed because half of the damn year, they were deprived of much of Bellamy’s muscles and that was a crime.

Clarke glanced at the clock over Bellamy’s head and saw it was only seven-thirty. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table. It had been plugged in, thankfully, which had to have been thanks to Bellamy because Clarke had been asleep almost the instant she hit the pillows. Since it was Saturday and neither of them had anywhere to be, she was in no great hurry to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed so she snuggled back in beside him, sliding some of the blanket over Bellamy. A moment later, still mostly asleep, Bellamy shifted around, throwing his arm over her hips and tucking his face into the crook of her neck. Frankly, the feel of his lips on her skin was making her a little too warm, but she didn’t have the will or any real desire to wake him and make him move away. So instead she focused on her phone to see if O had responded yet.

 

Octavia

_OMG, I am SO sorry!_

_You’re ok, right?_

_How did you get in the apartment??_

_Wait, did you go to Bell’s?_

_Are you having a sleepover with my brother??_

_CLARKEY_

_WHEN YOU WAKE UP_

_You have to tell me EVERYTHING!_

          Clarke laughed and typed out a reply. _Yes, I’m fine and at your brother’s, lol. Nothing much to tell. Except he rescued me from a frat boy, carried me to his truck and took me home where I drunkenly stripped and passed out in his bed…you know, no biggee. Thanks a lot for stealing my keys._

Octavia

_Now I’m not even sorry, lol. I’m going to need further details, possibly a demonstration later of you stripping for my brother ;)_

_So, where did Bell sleep? I don’t think Murphy would have shared his bed and they don’t have a couch, last time I checked…_

Clarke

_I didn’t strip FOR him. Mostly. He’s in the bed with me. I swear, we didn’t do anything but sleep._

Octavia

_Wait, you’re still in bed with my brother??_

Clarke

_He’s asleep_

Octavia

_But you’re not! You’re intentionally snuggling!_

Clarke

_He’s warm and it’s early._

_And what do you mean intentionally snuggling? You make it sound like I’m a cuddle-hater_

Octavia

_Probably because I’ve known you for like seven years and you’ve never been a snuggler, lol. I think I saw you hold hands with Finn like once, for maybe three minutes._

Clarke

_…well…we might have cuddled in bed. You don’t know, you weren’t there._

Octavia

_Thank god, I’d have thrown up on his annoyingly and deceptively perfect face._

_…so, did you?_

Clarke

_Well…no…_

Octavia

_But you’re doing it with my brother, who you didn’t even have sex with._

Clarke

_So what??_

Octavia

_So, Clarke Has-Major-Intimacy-Issues Griffin is not a cuddler but apparently you trust my brother enough to have him all up in your space bubble._

Clarke

_Of course I trust him. He’s a good friend and also, seriously, sooo warm. It’s like 30 degrees out, ok?_

Octavia

_Mmmhmm, and normally, with anyone else, you’d just pile on some more blankets, not put off climbing out of bed. You never even let Lexa sleep over, remember?_

_You and Bell have always been strangely comfortable with each other. If I had a dime for every time you two make physical contact unnecessarily, I’d be so rich._

Clarke

_I didn’t let Lexa sleep over because I have roommates and I didn’t want you guys to be uncomfortable…_

_And we do not touch unnecessarily…_

Octavia

_Oh please, you’ve walked in to find Wick and Rae naked on our couch before and pretty sure you’ve seen Lincoln’s junk so, we would have given no shits and you know it._

_And speaking of more of your complete DENIAL, Clarkey, you’ve been half in love with my brother for years and newsflash, he’s in just as deep. So maybe you two should stop fucking everyone but each other to try and pretend you’re not and just face the inevitable already._

Clarke

_You couldn’t give me this talk when your mostly naked brother isn’t draped over me?_

_Because this is getting awkward._

Octavia

_He’s half naked and on you…and you haven’t run yet?_

_Girl, seriously - and pardon me for this one-time statement because I’m his sister and ew – you need to wake that man up and have your way with him this instant._

Clarke

_Maybe I will. But out of vengeance, I’ll snap you a pic of his bare ass. Especially given I’ve seen Lincoln’s several times._

Octavia

_Yeah, but you enjoyed it!_

Clarke

_True. That man does have a fine ass._

_But so does your brother ;)_

Octavia

_I wouldn’t know and I don’t want to find out!_

          “You like my ass, huh, princess?” Clarke jumped, her gaze shooting to the amused brown eyes staring down at her. She’d been so focused on her conversation with Octavia that she hadn’t noticed he’d woken up.

          “How long have you been watching me text your sister?”

          “A few minutes.” Bellamy slowly rolled her under him, sliding one leg between her thighs and pressing his knee gently against her core, making her quiver. Clarke set the phone aside. He moved his hands to either side of her shoulders and let his lips hover above hers like a promise. “Did my little sister seriously tell you take advantage of me?”

          She smirked. “Like you wouldn’t like that?”

Bellamy grinned and pressed his lips to her throat. Clarke tilted her head up to give him better access as he nibbled and kissed her delicate skin from her chin to between her breasts and back. “I would definitely like that, princess.”


End file.
